<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nyaman by Jeannexta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787484">Nyaman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeannexta/pseuds/Jeannexta'>Jeannexta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Friends - CL NOV (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys' Love, Family, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Seme!Bagas, Uke!Aaron, baron - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeannexta/pseuds/Jeannexta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andra yang paling tahu kakaknya, Aaron, jelas bukan homo. Tapi setelah terhasut gosip kalau kakaknya homo, bagaimana reaksinya?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bagas Adnan/Aaron Abifandya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nyaman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimers: Semua karakter Just Friends yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik CL NOV. Namun cerita fanfiksi ini adalah hasil imajinasi saya. </p><p>  Setting: Canon  </p><p>  Rating: T</p><p>  Genre(s): Friendship, Humor, Family.</p><p>  Status: Oneshot</p><p>  Pairing: Bagas Adnan×Aaron Abifandya</p><p>  Peringatan: Fanfiksi ini menampilkan cerita tentang hubungan antara laki-laki dan laki-laki. Light Boys love; mungkin hampir tidak terasa adegan homonya. Sedikit kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar. Dialognya sengaja dibuat tidak baku, supaya tidak terkesan kaku. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.</p><p>***</p><p>Terima kasih untuk CL NOV yang sudah mengizinkan saya memakai karakter-karakter dari webtoon Just Friends.</p><p>Fanfiksi ini saya buat karena penasaran bagaimana dengan reaksi Andra (Adiknya Aaron) jikalau dia terhasut gosip kakaknya homo. Sekaligus juga berharap kemunculan Andra di webtoon JF juga dibanyakin. #heh</p><p>***</p><p>My 1st fic on Just Friends fandom. Enjoy! ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Andra! Ini kakak lo, 'kan?"</p><p>Andra menoleh dari gadget yang sedang dimainkannya. Dengan kedua alis terangkat, dia melihat layar ponsel temannya yang ditunjukkan di depan wajahnya. Di foto itu ada dua pemuda berseragam SMA yang duduk bersebelahan dengan jarak wajah terlalu dekat. Salah satu pemuda berambut cokelat, memakai anting hitam dan ada rokok yang terselip di telinga kirinya. Sementara pemuda berambut hitam yang satu jelas langsung dikenalinya, karena itu kakak satu-satunya, Aaron Abifandya.</p><p>"Kemaren, aku lihat mereka di mekdi. Mereka jadi pusat perhatian tau nggak. Karena kelihatan seperti pasangan homo!" Temannya melanjutkan, kali ini sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya di samping telinga Andra dengan suara pelan nyaris berbisik, "aku harap kamu nggak ketularan homo juga kayak kakakmu."</p><p>Plak!</p><p>Dengan tiba-tiba Andra menghadiahi sebuah tamparan di wajah temannya. Temannya yang tak menduga langsung terhempas dan menabrak meja. Semua mata yang ada di kelas hampir bersamaan menoleh ke arah meja Andra.</p><p>"Berantem, yuk. Mumpung guru yang mengajar belum datang. Kebetulan tenagaku juga masih <em>full</em>." Kepalan tangannya teracung dengan wajah setengah gelap. Temannya gemetar ketakutan.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
Siang itu, Andra pulang dengan wajah super bete. Karena adegan kekerasan di sekolahnya tadi pagi, teman-teman sekelasnya langsung kompak menghindarinya. Mereka tidak menyangka Andra yang tampak alim dan anti-berantem ternyata bisa sangat mengerikan kalau sedang marah.</p><p>Tapi temannya yang kena bogem gratisnya itu juga salah sih. Berani sekali dia menghina kakaknya homo. Bacot sembarangan. Andra yang paling tahu kakaknya jelas bukan homo. Kakaknya itu ganteng; meski tidak laku di sekolahan karena banyak murid perempuan yang memusuhinya, menurut pengakuan kakaknya. Tapi Andra tahu alasan kenapa kakaknya tidak laku-laku juga sampai sekarang hanya ada satu; ada mahkluk hidup sejenis parasit yang terus menempeli kakaknya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Bagas Adnan.</p><p>"Oh, Andra, udah pulang?" sambut Aaron dengan sebelah tangan memegang piring. Dia baru saja akan mengambil nasi di <em>rice cooker</em>.</p><p>Kedua mata Andra langsung tertuju pada Bagas yang duduk manis di meja makan, menyantap dengan beringas makan siang yang dibuat ibunya tadi pagi sebelum ke kantor.</p><p>"Andra, makan yuk!" ajak Bagas seolah-olah dia pemilik rumah. "Cepetan sini, sebelum aku abisin!"</p><p>"Oi, Babi! Jangan diabisin ayam gorengnya! Adikku belum makan!" Dengan cepat, Aaron langsung mengungsikan piring berisi dua potong ayam goreng yang masih tersisa.</p><p>"Abisin aja semuanya. Aku udah kenyang." Andra berkata sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Melihat Bagas yang seperti orang kelaparan selama sebulan, dia sudah kenyang duluan.</p><p>Sesampainya di kamar, Andra merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Dia bisa mendengar pembicaraan kakaknya dan Bagas di dapur. Suara kakaknya terdengar setengah tarik urat.</p><p>"Pokoknya abis ini kamu yang cuci semua piring kotor! Nggak pake banyak alasan! Udah numpang makan gratisan, tau diri juga dong!"</p><p>Lalu terdengar balasan dari Bagas. "Baiklah. Tapi aku minta ayam gorengnya lagi dong, Ron. Plisss! Kamu tambah manis deh kalau sedekahin ayam goreng itu ke aku."</p><p>"Heh! Pokoknya nggak! Ini untuk Andra! Trus nggak usah merayuku! Nggak bakalan mempan!"</p><p>"Tapi aku masih lapar banget nih, Ron!"</p><p>"Bodo amat!"</p><p>"...Kalau gitu aku <em>makan</em> kamu aja deh~"</p><p>Andra langsung melompat bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Tunggu, dia tak salah dengar, 'kan?!</p><p>"Mau apa kamu, Bi? Oi, tunggu! Jangan dekat-dekat! UWAAA!"</p><p>Seperti anak panah yang dilepaskan dari busur, Andra langsung melesat keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari panik menuju dapur. Dengan napas terengah, dia melihat kakaknya sudah terduduk di lantai.</p><p>"Belum lima menit, lho." Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Bagas mengambil ayam goreng yang jatuh dari piring sebelum kembali ke meja makan dan menyantapnya.</p><p>"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Andra menatap kedua pemuda itu bergiliran. Dia butuh siaran ulang!</p><p>Aaron berdiri sambil memegang dadanya. Sialan! Dia sempat syok melihat Bagas tadi. Tadi pemuda berperut buncit itu mendekatinya dengan ekspresi seperti om-om hidung belang. Serem anjir!</p><p>"Kak?" Andra masih menunggu penjelasan.</p><p>Aaron menatap adiknya itu, lalu menggeleng. "Nggak ada apa-apa kok."</p><p>Kedua mata Andra langsung menyipit. Mencurigakan.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
"Kak, boleh tanya sesuatu?"</p><p>Aaron menoleh dari buku yang sedang digunakannya untuk menggambar. Di ambang pintu, adiknya berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Wajahnya terlihat serius.</p><p>"Mau tanya apa?"</p><p>Andra menatap kakaknya selama lima detik, sebelum akhirnya bibirnya terbuka, "Hubungan Kakak dan si Babi—eh, Kak Bagas hanya sebatas temenan aja, 'kan?"</p><p>Aaron mengerjap. "Iya. Kok kamu malah nanyain sih, padahal 'kan udah tahu Kakak sama dia temenan hampir sebelas tahun."</p><p>Meski sudah tahu, Andra tetap ingin mendengar jawaban langsung dari mulut kakaknya. Sudah jamak sekali dia melihat Bagas mampir ke rumah mereka ini. Numpang makan dan wi-fi gratis. Bahkan sampai numpang tidur di kamar kakaknya kalau pemuda itu malas pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Selama ini, Andra berpikir kakaknya hanya berteman dekat saja dengan pemuda berperut buncit itu. Tapi setelah terhasut gosip kalau hubungan kakaknya dengan Bagas bukan hanya sekedar teman, dia mulai curiga dan khawatir.</p><p>"Kakak nggak pernah kepikiran untuk berhenti berteman dengan Kak Bagas?" Andra menahan napas tanpa sadar saat bertanya. Dia berdoa semoga kakaknya tidak tersinggung.</p><p>"Hmm, bagaimana, ya..." Aaron mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pensil yang dipegangnya di atas meja. "Soalnya Kakak udah terlanjur nyaman sama dia sih."</p><p>Terlanjur nyaman atau terlanjur sayang? Andra nyaris saja menanyakan hal itu.</p><p>"Apa karena kak Bagas punya wajah ganteng?"</p><p>"Iya, dia ganteng banget!" Aaron langsung membekap mulutnya yang dengan begonya menjawab jujur. Tersadar. Dia menoleh dengan gerakan lambat ke arah adiknya. "Ta-Tapi perutnya buncit! Mirip kayak babi!" Suaranya jadi setengah gagap. Wajahnya juga tampak memerah malu.</p><p>Andra menatap kakaknya dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam malas. Entah kenapa firasatnya bilang kalau kakaknya sudah keluar dari jalur lurus alias belok.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
"Ron, perasaan aku aja, atau emang Andra merhatiin aku sejak masuk rumah ini?"</p><p>"Hah?" Mau tak mau, Aaron menoleh ke arah adiknya yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang sambil memegang gadget. "Andra, kamu udah makan?"</p><p>"Udah tadi, Kak." Meski dia menjawab, tatapannya malah tertuju pada Bagas. Seperti sekuriti yang terus mengawasi orang mencurigakan.</p><p>"Oi, kamu pernah ngutil sesuatu di rumahku ini terus diliatin si Andra, ya?" Aaron bertanya dengan suara berbisik.</p><p>Bagas langsung menggeleng. "Nggak kok! Aku 'kan selalu minta izin kamu dulu kalau mau sesuatu!"</p><p>"Minta izin apaan?" Andra menatap curiga.</p><p>"Ebuset dia dengar!" Bagas nyaris terlonjak.</p><p>"Yaiyalah dengar! Suaramu gede gitu!" tandas Aaron. "Udahlah! Ayo ke kamar!"</p><p>Merasa kedua mata Andra masih terus mengikutinya, Bagas menoleh ke belakang tanpa berhenti berjalan. Andra menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang seolah berkata, 'Awas aja kalau berani menyentuh kakakku!'. Bagas merinding. Buru-buru disusulnya Aaron yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar.</p><p>"Ron, kayaknya adikmu beneran lagi sensian sama aku deh!" katanya begitu menutup pintu kamar Aaron dari dalam. Kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan duduk di pinggiran.</p><p>"Syukurin!" Aaron membalas tanpa menoleh. Diletakkannya tas ransel, sebelum mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju di dalam lemari.</p><p>"Apa adikmu lagi PMS, ya?"</p><p>"Andra itu laki-laki, Bgst!"</p><p>"Maaf, lupa. Hehe~"</p><p>Rasanya Aaron ingin menjitaki pemuda itu sampai benjol. Tapi tidak jadi. Hanya buang-buang tenaga saja.</p><p>"Minggir, aku mau rebahan!" Diusirnya Bagas yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Aaron langsung berbaring terlentang. Sengaja merentangkan kedua lengannya supaya Bagas tidak ikut-ikutan tidur di sebelahnya.</p><p>"Lho, katanya mau ngerjain pe-er bahasa Inggris bareng. Kok kamu malah tidur, sih?"</p><p>Aaron sengaja tak menjawab. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat. Dia butuh istirahat sebentar. Tapi malah sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Aaron bisa merasa bagian kasur sebelah kanannya melesak masuk karena beban tubuh seseorang. Saat dia membuka mata, Bagas sudah berbaring menyamping di sebelahnya.</p><p>Keduanya saling pandang.</p><p>Aaron bisa merasa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Bagas menatapnya dengan bibir tersenyum menawan. Kalau saja dia perempuan di sekolah yang menggilai Bagas, pasti sekarang dirinya sudah mabuk kepayang.</p><p>"Aaron, aku—"</p><p>Tok tok tok!</p><p>Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Aaron dan Bagas kompak menoleh ketika pintu sudah dibuka dari luar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari empu kamar.</p><p>Andra mematung di ambang pintu begitu melihat kedua pemuda yang berbaring bersebelahan di atas tempat tidur. Sudah dia duga.</p><p>"Andra, ini bukan seperti yang kamu lihat!" Aaron buru-buru menjelaskan sembari bergerak bangun. Dia langsung menendang Bagas hingga jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. "Si Babi ini seenaknya saja tidur di sebelah Kakak tadi! Tapi kami belum melakukan apa-apa kok!"</p><p>Bagas ber-auwww sakit, karena dahinya mencium lantai lebih dulu.</p><p>"Kakak udah dewasa, jadi pasti tahu konsekuensinya nanti..." Dengan wajah datar, Andra melanjutkan, "Karena itu, aku nggak akan ikut campur lagi. Ini untuk Kakak." Didekatinya tempat tidur, dan mengulurkan sesuatu.</p><p>Aaron berkedip dua kali begitu melihat dua balon tiup yang diberikan adiknya. Bingung. "Untuk apa balon tiup ini?"</p><p>Andra mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga kakaknya dan berbisik, "Aku belum cukup umur untuk beli kondom. Jadi pake itu aja sebagai pengaman kalo Kakak mau melakukan 'olahraga panas' bareng Kak Bagas."</p><p>Aaron ternganga. <em>What the fuck</em>—"Heh! Kamu pikir titidnya si Babi itu bisa muat dipakein ini—Tidak, tunggu! Bukan itu masalahnya!" Wajah Aaron sudah memerah; entah karena marah atau alasan lain. "Mana mungkin Kakak melakukan hal bejat itu dengannya?!"</p><p>"Ya, untuk jaga-jaga aja sih, Kak." Andra berbalik menuju pintu. "Karena aku pernah baca artikel di internet yang bilang kalau laki-laki juga bisa hamil."</p><p>Pintu ditutup kembali dari luar. Aaron menepuk dahinya dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi.</p><p>"Kalian ngomongin apaan sih?" Bagas akhirnya bersuara. Tidak terlalu paham dengan pembicaraan kedua bersaudara itu karena tadi dia sibuk mengelus-elus dahinya.</p><p>Tanpa suara Aaron meniup balon yang diberikan adiknya itu hingga sebesar bola basket.</p><p>"Ngapain kamu tiup balon? Ulang tahun kita 'kan masih lama, Ron."</p><p>Aaron tersenyum. Senyuman yang menyimpan makna tersembunyi. "Bagas, sini deh. Coba kamu masukin balon yang sudah aku tiup ini ke dalam baju kamu itu."</p><p>"Untuk apa?" Meski bingung, Bagas melakukan apa yang dikatakan Aaron. Dimasukkannya balon itu ke dalam kaus <em>pink</em> yang dipakainya. Dia jadi kelihatan seperti hamil sembilan bulan. "Ron, mau ngapain sih?"</p><p>"Kamu akan jadi pelampiasan emosiku."</p><p>Tanpa terduga, Aaron meledakkan balon yang ada di dalam kaus Bagas dengan jarum pentul. Bagas meraung kesakitan. Balon yang pecah itu terkena kulitnya dan perih.</p><p>"Masih ada satu balon lagi nih~"</p><p>"Aaron udah cukup! Lebih baik kamu pulangkan saja aku ke rumah orangtuaku!"</p>
<p></p><div><p>
    <b>.</b><br/>
<b>.</b><br/>
<b>.</b>
  </p>
<hr/><p>
    <b>Selesai</b>
  </p>
<hr/></div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>